


Goldilocks

by danbukkake



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Riding, blond!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbukkake/pseuds/danbukkake





	Goldilocks

_“You want me to dye my hair blond?” I confusedly asked the girl standing in front of me. She had just handed me a box with a blond model on it, obviously showing off her new dyed hair. I examined the box, flipping it over and reading the back, and then looked at the front again._

_“Yes! I dare you to,” the girl explained._

_“Alright, I’ll make a deal with you. When I get three million subscribers, I’ll dye my hair. Pinky promise,” I held out my pinky to the girl and she happily hooked hers with my own._

_“Deal.”_

_As she started to walk away, I gently grabbed her arm, “What’s your name again?”_

_“Emilee,” she responded._

_“Okay, Emilee, better promote me,” I joked and laughed._

_—_

_A few months later and here I was, sitting in front of my computer and watching the screen intensely as my subscriber count rose quickly._

_2,999,992. Eight more._

_My fingers tapped the side of my desk repeatedly. This was almost it._

_“Come on, come on…”_

_2,999,997. Three more._

_“Three fucking more, oh hurry up!”_

_3,000,002. Zero more._

_I reached three million subscribers._

—

I set up my camera on its tripod and pressed record.

“Alright guys, I just hit three million subscribers! That’s absolutely insane and I just want to say a massive thank you to all of you and I hope we have another great year.”

I did my little ‘internet salute’ and got on to the actual topic of the video.

“This video’s going to be a bit different, as it’s going to be a dare. At VidCon, a girl named Emilee gave me this hair dye,” I held it up and thrust the box towards the camera, “and I promised her that I would dye my hair once I reached three million. So, Emilee, this one’s for you.”

I opened the box and got all of its contents out, which included bleach, the dye, and some conditioner. The bleach was optional, but I was willing to let myself look like Slim Shady and have the blond really stand out.

“I’m going to get my trusty assistant, Phil, in here because he’s much more careful and less clumsy,” I texted Phil quickly and asked him to help me with a small task. Within a matter of seconds, he was in the living room.

Phil slowly walked towards me as he suspiciously looked at all of the products on the table in front of me, “What the hell, babe?”

“Oh yeah, I’m dying my hair blond. Mind helping me since you dyed your hair blue and all?”

“Sure, love, but you might want to go into the bathroom,” he suggested.

I nodded and put all of the bottles back in the box. Picking up the tripod, I handed Phil the box and followed him into our bathroom, our fingers linked together.

We went through the process of getting my head under the sink and mixing the coloring into the conditioner. Phil squirted some out of the tube and angled it so it landed with a stripe on each side of my head. The creamy liquid was a pale yellow, and I knew it would be almost platinum blond. 

Phil gently massaged the dye into my hair, moving his hands everywhere to make sure he got all of it spread around.

There was a twenty-minute wait for the dye to sit, so we waited. I set a timer on my phone, just to be sure I didn’t go over or under the required time.

Phil and I spent the twenty minutes on the bathroom floor, giving each other sweet pecks on the other’s face and neck. Phil did end up slightly on top of me at one point, but I had to unfortunately push him off as the time was up.

“Oh, fuck, now I’m kinda nervous…” I confessed. Phil’s quick love montage released the nerves, but now they were back.

“I’m sure you’ll look fantastic. I mean, you already do now, so nothing can really make you look bad. It’s not like you’re going bald,” Phil reassured me and dunked my now-curly head under the sink faucet.

The water rushed through my hair and I could see the yellow excess flood the sink, slithering down the drain. It only took a few minutes of Phil scrubbing the rest of the dye out and before I knew it, we were done. I looked in the mirror and my hair was a dark tan color since it was wet. Now I had to dry it.

I plugged in the hairdryer and powered it on. I felt a warm gush of air flow out from the end and moved it to different spots, drying my hair completely. My hair wasn’t that thick, but it was curling at the ends so it was harder to get it fully dry.

“Should I straighten it?” I asked Phil.

 ”I personally adore your hobbit hair, but you can if you want. I know you hate it,” Phil replied.

I decided to leave it, just this once. I was a bit too lazy to go get my straightener and then work my curls out.

The blond coloring actually turned out great on me. My eyebrows were a different color, but that didn’t necessarily matter.

Phil ran his fingers through my hair, “Wow, that looks really good.” He pecked my lips quickly.

“Thanks…I was so worried it would turn out bad, though,” I said.

“Nah, it’s perfect…” Phil trailed off and pressed soft kisses to my jaw and neck, slowly moving down to my collarbones. He flicked his tongue over my skin and my breath hitched, resulting in me leaning back with my hands pressed tight against the counter top. Phil slipped his hands under my shirt and a barely audible moan escaped my lips. My eyes fluttered shut and Phil swiftly moved to the small of my back where two dimples imprinted my skin, pulling me closer into him.

Phil gripped my hips tightly and enclosed his lips over the nape of my neck, sucking a dark red mark into it. He nipped at the skin and gently pulled it with his teeth, then let it snap back.

“C-can we move this somewhere else?” I asked Phil, resting my hands on his chest to stop him from teasing me.

Phil nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me along to his bedroom. His room was usually the popular choice for everything as my entire room, except the bed, was messy. I always kept my bed clean, you know, just in case.

I took the lead into his room and as soon as the door shut, Phil’s hands were all over me again. He dove towards my neck and immediately started sucking the skin, breaking the thin blood vessels and creating a dappled bruise. He usually made sure his marks were low enough to be covered, but this time, he didn’t care. And neither did I. I secretly loved that he claimed me and wanted to show everyone who owned me.

Phil slowly slid his hands down my back and plunged into my boxers. My breath hitched as he gripped my ass and tugged me close enough to his body that I could feel his chest heaving. He softly dug his nails into my skin, and then pulled away. Phil grabbed my face and I thought he was going to kiss me roughly or nip my skin, but instead his multiple kisses were rather tender and loving. I could’ve sworn he was so turned on that he would fuck me senseless, but I assume he had other ideas.

I was gently pushed backwards until the backs of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I sat down. Phil placed his knees on either side of my hips and grinded into me, getting the ever-so-needed friction on his hard erection. His lips latched onto the other side of my neck and left a mark for the second time.

Chilly hands slipped under my shirt and it was slowly removed; I was a bit surprised we were able to control ourselves and I loved the intimacy of going slow and actually making love. It wasn’t some quick fuck that was done in five minutes. That’s one reason why I love Phil as much as I do. Because he really knows how to show his feelings in multiple ways, especially with sex.

Phil rested his hand against my bare back and gently pushed on my torso, having me lay down with my legs hanging off the bed. He knelt at the end and worked on my jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He tugged them down my legs and slid them off completely. I was left with nothing but my boxers. Phil traced a line from my happy trail and followed it all the way down to the base of my cock, making me arch my back and squeeze my eyes shut. He was being such a tease, but it wasn’t torturing and I actually enjoyed it.

Eventually, after a few giggles, Phil had taken his shirt off and now he was hovering over me, showering me with kisses all over my face and neck. Phil pulled away and undid his jeans, shuffling out of them and kicking them aside. He climbed back on top of me and palmed me through my boxers. I almost jumped at the sudden contact but eased into his movements. My hips bucked upwards into his hand.

“You’re like a bronco,” Phil chuckled, “Settle down, baby.”

I hummed in contentment and Phil hooked his fingers into the waistband of my boxers. He slid them down ever so slowly until they were around my ankles. I kicked them off, struggling along the way, but managing to accomplish what I planned to do.

Phil placed wet kisses across my stomach and hipbones, moving down to my thighs. He parted my legs just enough so he could fit his hand. I knew what he needed and I contributed by reaching over to the bedside table and grabbed the quite large tube in the back of the drawer.

I handed it to Phil, but he declined, “I want you to stretch yourself. Can you do that for me sweetheart?”

I nodded and obliged, twisting the cap off the tube and drizzling a fair amount of lube on two of my fingers. I spread my legs a bit more and placed my hand down by my entrance. Circling around, I pushed in both fingers, but Phil pulled my hand back.

“One by one.”

I pushed in one finger this time and slowly curled the end, trying to reach my spot. But my short fingers weren’t doing the trick for me. I thrust carefully and slowly, just how Phil wanted me to.

“Can I put in another?” I asked.

Phil nodded. I slipped in another finger and scissored them, stretching my insides further than before.

Phil ran his hand up my ribcage and cupped my cheek, stroking the skin slowly with his thumb, “Are you ready now?”

I nodded eagerly and removed my fingers.

Phil took his boxers off and revealed his achingly hard cock, straining against his stomach. I watched him as he stripped and I swear I could feel my mouth watering. He took the lube from me and proceeded to get his wallet out of his jeans. He pulled out a foil packet and was about to tear it open before I stopped him. I shook my head and told him no. We had always used protection, but I trusted him enough and I wanted to feel  _everything_  inside of me.

Phil grabbed the still-open tube and dribbled out some of the clear liquid. He rubbed his fingers over my hole a few times and used the excess lube to completely coat himself. I felt the head of his cock and he moved forward so there was enough pressure to just part me open. Phil pushed the tip in and waited for my say to keep going. I made the motion with my hand and he continued sinking into me until he bottomed out. I pushed back onto him to try to feel more of him, but Phil held my hips down to make sure I wouldn’t buck up. 

I closed my eyes and parted my lips, savoring the raw feeling of Phil. I could make out Phil’s shadow as he pressed his body onto mine and kissed my eyelids. I couldn’t help but smile at his tenderness. He thrust slowly, finally causing friction. He kissed me softly as he rolled his hips, now getting deeper but still going at the same gradual pace. Phil buried his face in the nape of my neck and pressed gentle kisses to it, occasionally running his tongue over my skin.

Suddenly I was flipped over, making my knees bend and end up on top of Phil. He was flat on his back but then sat up. He nuzzled his head under my chin and tilted it upward to kiss along my jaw and over my Adam’s apple.

“Can you ride me, baby?”

I had never ridden Phil and wasn’t necessarily planning to, but I had a hidden desire to do so.

I slowly circled and rolled my hips, making Phil reach around and grab my ass, pulling my cheeks apart. I felt fuller and it was easier to take more of him without any resistance. I liked this position quite a lot.

Phil started thrusting in and out of me, keeping the same rhythm as before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his hair, nibbling on his earlobe every now and then. It got to the point where Phil had his hands on my hips, lifting me up so he would pull completely out for a millisecond and then drive right back into me. On every thrust, he pressed far into me until his balls were against my rim and it was impossible for him to go any further.

“Phil,” I exhaled breathlessly as he picked up speed.  We usually didn’t make that much noise; they were usually just tiny, breathy moans and whimpers of each other’s names. The thing was, we didn’t need noise to show what we felt.

Phil slid himself under me more and thrust harder, angling himself to hit that special spot of mine. When he did, I whined and started moving to meet his powerful but slow thrusts.

I could feel the knot it my groin tighten, needing a great amount of attention on myself. I blindly reached down and grasped my aching cock, stroking myself slowly. Phil pounded into me hard and got deeper with each thrust.  I stopped moving with him and arched my back, feeling his cock hit my prostate hard on an inward thrust.

“Ah, Phil, I’m close,” I groaned and rolled my hips down with more force, needing to feel him more.

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil stilled and came with heavy pants.

I gasped at the warm feeling of his cum inside me for the first time. It felt so good, I couldn’t help but come myself, painting our stomachs white.

Phil ran his fingers through my golden locks as he came down from his high, slumping down into the fluffy pillows. Our sweaty bodies came into close contact as I lay boneless on top of him. We stayed in silence for a while, relaxing ourselves from such an intense experience.

Phil kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to his chest. His breathing became labored as we both settled down.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look with blond hair?” Phil spoke up.

I lifted my head up and smiled, “Yeah, a few times.” I stared up at him. And he stared right back.

Between cuddles and sappy kisses, Phil slipped out from me but I could barely feel it as I was pretty much numb from the feeling. He rolled us over on to our sides so we were facing each other. I pulled the duvet over us, but we remained silent.

I was being lulled to sleep and just about to close my eyes when Phil embraced me tighter and whispered into my hair, “I don’t think you know how much I’m in love with you. Blond or brunet.”

I smiled into his chest and kissed his shoulder, showing him that I definitely knew.

 


End file.
